Strange Frequency: Forever
by PeachyKeen
Summary: [Disco Inferno] Buck says goodbye to Randy for the last time... Or is it? (


Strange Frequency: Forever

Strange Frequency:Forever

Disclaimer; I don't own the VH1 movie, Strange Frequency.I don't own Erik Palladino or Danny Masterson either; they are just locked in my basement for the time being, along with Rivers Cuomo and Ashton Kutcher.(Don't worry, I feed them and give them water.Also, this fic is finally one that I have done that ***isn't*** slash.(Other than my regular ER fics, 'Worry', 'Sheena is…'and 'Suzy is…', and my lone Orgy fic, 'Like Father'.)ßCheap Plug…It means, Go Read Them!

Song:Forever, by the Beach Boys.(Hey!They're rock too!)

Timeline:It's been a week since Randy died, and Buck is being released from the hospital.He goes to the cemetery where Randy is to be buried that morning.

Buck Mulvey stood over the grave of his best friend, Randy Johnsson.It had been a week since Buck had killed him in the car wreck.Buck had yet to forgive himself for the death.He saw him last when he said, "Who came back into hell for me?"Those were Randy's last real words to him, but he would tell everyone from that point on that his last words were, "AC/DC always gets the heart pumpin."

If every word I said   
Could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever (together my love)

  
Christine was also released that day, and she came with Buck to comfort him.She squeezed his hands as he looked at his best friend, in a box.Buck had cried for three days straight when he heard that Randy had been killed.He knew it, but he had hoped that it was a morphine-induced dream. The minister came to the head of the casket and said a few words.Buck allowed himself to cry for the first time in his life in public.

I ask the sky just what we had  
Mmm It shone forever (together my love my my my…)

Randy was his everything.The two of them were best friends throughout their lives; Hell, even their mothers were friends when they were pregnant.Buck remembered the times they shared; Tickets to three 'The Who' concerts, seeing Led Zeppelin in 1977 when they were practically babies, seeing Guns n' Roses in the 80's, right on up to Anthrax and Staind last year.Their last concert together was Metallica, the concert which ultimately ended Randy's life.

__

_If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever (together my love my my my my)_  
  


Buck and Randy had even started a band together.It stretched from their freshman year, until the end of senior year.They often sang together, and that brought them even closer to one another.The minister began to toss dirt on top of Randy's casket, doing the ashes to ashes speech.Buck's tears increased and he let himself begin to sob for his best friend.

_Forever  
Forever  
I've been so happy loving you  
Do do do…together my love_  
_Let the love I have for you  
Live in your heart  
And beat forever (together my love)  
Forever  
Forever  
I've been so happy loving you…_

_ _

The crowd around his casket watched in grief as Randy's casket was lowered into the Earth.Buck finally broke down and dropped to his knees weeping for his lost friend.The times they shared, the things they'd done…They'd done everything from hot wiring cars to sleeping with Stacy Krebner together.Randy Johnsson would no longer be there to do that stuff anymore.He felt a pair of petite hands on his back and he saw Christine.Randy's final gift.Somehow, he'd convinced the Black Prince to forget about Christine, allowing her to wake up again.Allowing her to heal Buck's heart.  
  


_Baby just let me sing it my baby  
I wanna be singin' my baby  
Baby baby baby my baby  
  
_

_ _

Meanwhile, in Hell…Randy looks at his friend through the mirror in the bathroom.A tear rolls down his cheek as he watches Buck mourn.Buck Mulvey was actually crying for something.He knew that he would be all right with Christine, and even though he was stuck in a Disco for all eternity, he was happy for Buck._  
_  
_I wanna be singin'  
I wanna be singin' my baby  
Oh oh oh oh  
My my my my my my_

_ _

  
Buck says his final goodbye as the dirt is piled on top of Randy.The mirror in Hell's Crapper now shows Randy's plain reflection, and he turns around to face Satan.He looks happy, nods his thanks, and makes to walk back out onto the dance floor.Satan pulls his arm back, and says something into Randy's ear.Randy's blue eyes open wide in surprise.Satan points to a white stairway.Randy begins to walk up it…

_So I'm goin' away  
Mmm but not forever  
Na na na na  
I gotta love you anyway_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Forever… 

Okay, I know.My song fics suck, but hey, I'm trying new stuff.I know that this sucked, so… Hmmm…The song 'Forever' is a good one to download; in fact, pretty much any Beach Boys song is good to get.

In a weird and twisted way, this is my own tribute to the late Dennis Wilson, the cutest member of the group.(Up until he died in 1981, I believe…)Anyway, tell me what you think, and that's about it.


End file.
